This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. SemBOWSER is a registry that allows specific web services to be located and invoked with reference to semantically described tasks or to semantically annotated data that is used as input, making it possible to perform data extraction, processing, and comparison using appropriate algorithms that are available as Semantic Web Services on the Internet.